MCA/Universal Home Video Feature Presentation IDs
1990 ID: We fade in on a CGI model of a video store. The doors open as an MCA cassette (with a yellow top and the MCA logo on the center of the tape) flies through the store and inserts itself into a VCR. A yellow shockwave comes through the TV screen, and we zoom in to begin the feature. FX/SFX: The doors, the cassette, the shockwave. Music/Sounds: The intro to the Back to the Future theme, with the announcer (John Leader) saying "Thank you for watching this preview of our exciting *Month or Season* releases. Now stay tuned for our feature presentation!" Availability: Extremely rare. This was only seen on the 1990 demo tapes of Born on the Fourth of July and Bird on a Wire. April 1991-March 1997 ID: We fade in on the rotating Universal globe from the demo-specific MCA/Universal Home Video logo. As rainbow filmstrips fall down, one big rainbow filmstrip covers up the screen, scrolling down until it stops on an entirely black frame. The filmstrip zooms in and the feature begins. Variants: *On the 1991 demo VHS of Child's Play 2, the full MCA/Universal logo plays instead to accommodate the voiceover variant listed below. *On later 1991 demo VHS tapes, the ID starts with the airplane passing through, and instead of the bigger filmstrip coming down from the top of the screen, the ID crossfades to it. *On the 1991 demo VHS of Backdraft, the filmstrip comes down, but for a couple seconds, it's transparent (with the globe and rainbow filmstrips visible behind it). FX/SFX: The globe, the filmstrips. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A shorter version of the music from the previous ID, with the announcer instead saying "Thanks for joining us. Now stay tuned for our feature presentation." Some tapes have different announcers doing this voiceover (one of the announcers even pronounces "presentation" differently). Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: A second primary voiceover was used, in which the announcer says "Thanks for watching. Now stay tuned for our feature presentation." This was mainly used from 1996-97, though it also appeared on the 1995 demo tapes of Street Fighter and Waterworld. Besides the main voiceovers, at least twenty-one different variants exist, which vary by tape. Again, if specific text was said on more than one demo VHS, the tone in the announcer's voice may vary. All of them contain the Back to the Future music and are followed with "Now stay tuned for our feature presentation." unless otherwise noted. A few of them even use different music cues. *''Child's Play 2'': "Thank you for joining us for a look at our upcoming releases. We look to combine quality product with innovative marketing and a decade of experience to bring you the best in home entertainment. Now stay tuned for this month's exciting feature presentation from MCA/Universal Home Video!" Voiced by Don LaFontaine. *''Havana'': "Thank you for watching this preview of our upcoming releases. Now stay tuned for this month's exciting feature presentation from MCA/Universal Home Video!" Voiced by Don LaFontaine. A different part of the Back to the Future theme plays here. *''Once Around'' and Kindergarten Cop: "Thank you for joining us for a look at our upcoming releases." *''The Hard Way'' and Amazing Stories: Book Three: "Thank you for joining us for a preview of our exciting new releases." *''Psycho IV: The Beginning'': "Thanks for joining us for a preview of our exciting new releases." *''Backdraft'': "Thank you for joining us for this preview of our November releases." *''Problem Child 2'': "Thanks for joining us for a preview of our exciting December releases." *''Basket Case 3: The Progeny'': "Thanks for watching this preview of our upcoming releases." *''The Babe''/''Sweet Poison'' (double feature): "Thanks for watching this preview of our new releases." *''Kill Cruise''/''Strays'' (double feature): "Thank you for watching this preview." *''Child's Play 3'': "Thanks for watching this preview of our exciting new releases." *''The Last Hit'', Matinee, and Taken Away: Just "Now stay tuned for our feature presentation." *''Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story'': "Thanks for joining us for this preview. Now stay with us for our feature presentation." *''TC 2000'': A shortened variant of the Dragon voiceover, with "...for this preview" removed. *''Heart and Souls'': "Thanks for watching this preview of our January releases. Now stay with us for our feature presentation." A different theme plays under this. *''Beethoven's 2nd'': "Now stay tuned for the following feature presentation of Beethoven's 2nd." *''Ring of Steel'', The Birds II: Land's End, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar, Letter to My Killer, Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain, Sudden Death, and Ed: "Thanks for watching this preview of our new releases. Now stay with us for our feature presentation!" Voiced by Brian Cummings on Gold Diggers. *''For Love or Money'', Crooklyn, Darkman II and III, Tough and Deadly, The War, The Little Rascals, and Dragonheart: "Thanks for watching this preview." The end of the trailer music plays under this voiceover on Dragonheart. Crooklyn uses an unique voiceover. *''Timecop'': "Thank you for joining us." *''Out of Annie's Past'' and The Hunted: Just "And now, stay tuned for our feature presentation." *''John Carpenter's Village of the Damned'': "Thanks for joining us for this preview." Voiced by John Leader. Availability: Quite rare. Seen on MCA/Universal demo/screener tapes with the MCA/Universal "Airplane Passing Globe" intro (although the 1993 demo VHS of Matinee strangely leaves it off, but still has this ID). This is strangely absent from the 1995 screener VHS of Casper (which does have the MCA/Universal logo). The last demo tape to have it was The Chamber, also the final movie commercially released under the MCA/Universal brand. Category:Universal IDs Category:MCA/Universal Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers